


The City Spins Around

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said, you wouldn’t notice it if I wasn’t keeping it at our apartment." </p>
<p>Scisaac. How to save a life or Look after you by the Fray. There you go.<br/>Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Spins Around

**Author's Note:**

> Look After You x The Fray

Scott is smiling softly at Isaac as they sway underneath the twinkling lights.

The band is playing something soft and smooth, and he can hear Talia and Peter cheering so that Cora and Boyd will kiss.

"One day, will you finally make an honest man of me? I’m tired of Melissa dropping hints. And Cora had so much fun dress shopping, she’s demanded that someone else get married so she can do it again.", Isaac says, dipping Scott and then spinning him around. 

Scott startles, and his arms tighten around Isaac’s neck playfully.

"We’ll get there. How do you know I don’t have a ring already?"

Isaac stares at him, watching his eyes crinkle up in the corner as his smile grows wider.

"Because. I feel like I would have noticed by now, or at least I can hope."

Scott leans his head down, placing his forehead against the soft fabric of Isaac’s vest.

He rubs the material of the pocket square between his thumb and forefinger, and says something softly, but it’s muffled.

"What was that, Scott? Didn’t quite catch it."

Scott leans up, moving away as the song comes to an end.  The crowd forms a small semi circle around them, and Cora and Boyd are beaming from in front of the head table. Isaac stops and stares around him, and he can't help the tears that spring up. 

"I said, you wouldn’t notice it if I wasn’t keeping it at our apartment." Scott smiles, stepping back a little more, and dropping to one knee, pulling a small black velvet box out of his pants pocket.


End file.
